Inazuma Eleven One-shots
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: the title says everything reader x character Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven!
1. hide and seek, and a kiss - gazel

I heard a knock on the door of my room.

"(a/n)! Are you in there?" I heard one of my teammates from Prominence calling.

"Yes!" I answered, getting up and opening the door so I could face the boy.

"What do you want, Heat?" I asked him, leaning on my door frame.

"Burn challenged Gazel, and they want both teams in there! – Heat answered with a sigh.

"Is it a football game, at least?" I asked, gritting my teeth at the memory of the two captains.

"Well…" he started, with a sweat drop.

"Heat!" I warned, dangerously. "What. Is. The. Challenge?" I demanded.

"Hide and seek!" the boy blurted, as fast as he could.

"What?" I half-shouted. "And do we _really_ have to play _that_?" I whined.

"Yes! We don't really have a choice on the matter!"

"Let's go, then!" I sighed. "Or else, Burn will get mad!"

"Football pitch number 3!" Heat said as we started to run. I just nodded my head in recognition of the meeting place.

A few minutes later, we arrived to the pitch just to find everyone was already there.

"OI, (a/n), Heat! You're late!" Burn shouted, causing everyone from Prominence and some people from Diamond Dust to flinch, while I just shrugged and literally waved off the comment.

The Game

Burn was the one who was going to look for everyone.

I was running down the halls looking for a good place to hide. I was passing the Diamond Dust team's dormitories when an idea struck me, no one, and I mean no one would even think of looking for me in Gazel's bedroom. I quickly dashed to the silver haired captain's bedroom, and threw myself behind his bed, away from the common view.

After a couple minutes I was almost falling asleep when someone entered the room running. I peeked from the place where I was hiding to see no other than my long time crush, the captain of the Diamond Dust team. I blushed as I realized I was in _his_ bedroom without his permission.

"(a/n)? What are you doing here?" he asked, acknowledging my presence.

"Well… aaah… I-I'm hiding!" I stuttered.

"In my room?" he lifted a brow.

"Well… Yes, it's not like Burn is going to remember to look for me in here, right?" I stated.

He nodded and walked over to me. "That's true!"

He sited beside me and I turned my face a little so he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks. After a few minutes of silence, I started to drift again and I ended up leaning onto his shoulder.

"Gazel?" I asked, with my eyes closed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you like someone?"

"Yes!"

"Do I know her?"

"Better than anyone, I believe!"

"Who is she?" I asked, lifting my head to look at him.

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you!" he said, smirking at me.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt his hand leaning my chin up, and immediately after, soft lips met mine. I opened my eyes a little just to close them shut again. My arms got around his neck, while his snaked around my waist.

The bedroom's door opened, revealing Burn, who looked shocked as he entered.

"Well… I guess I'll see you later, then!" the Prominence's captain stated, going away, closing the door behind him.

In the room, we both parted, in need for air.

"I love you, (y/n)!"

"I love you too, Suzuno!"


	2. baby penguins - Sakuma Jirou

I was by the river, relaxing a little when my phone rang.

"Yes?" I asked, answering the call.

"(y/n), is that you?" a boy's voice sounded.

"Oh, Sakuma-kun! Yes, it's me!" I said. "Do you… need something?" I asked, tugging my sleeve and slightly biting my bottom lip.

"I just… wanted to know if… if you'd like to go to the Zoo! Ah… apparently baby penguins were born just a few days ago! And I… I know how much you like penguins, s-so I just thought that… maybe you wanted to, you know…" he stuttered a little, it was kind of cute actually.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, giggling a little with a light blush on my cheeks.

"Great! So, meet you in 2 hours at the Zoo´s entrance?" he questioned.

"Of course! See you in 2 hours." I answered, with both a blush and a grin on my face.

2 hours later – Zoo's entrance

I was walking around the Zoo's entrance, when I caught a glance of a familiar cyan haired boy. I smiled at the sight of the boy looking around and started running. I hugged the boy from behind, startling him a little.

"(y/n)-chan!" he greeted, realizing it was me hugging him. He turned around to hug me back.

"Hey, Sakuma-kun!" I cheered, letting out a giggle.

"Come on, let's go see the baby penguins!" I shot when he let go of the hug. I grabbed his arm with my both hands and started pulling him. People around were shoting us odd and amused looks.

We walked all around the zoo, and now only the penguins were missing. I gripped Sakuma´s arm tighter as we walked, talking and laughing, towards the penguin's area.

"Oh my… Look at them! They look just like fluffy balls…" I cheered, dragging the boy with me closer to the birds.

"Aren't they wonderful?" I asked him. My eyes shining at the sight of the birds.

"Yeah! Absolutely!" he answered.

After a few more minutes of watching the penguins, silence fell upon us.

"T-thank you!" I said, still holding onto the boy's arm.

"What for?" he asked, turning his face to face me.

"For bri-bringing me here." I stuttered. I was facing the penguins, trying to hide the blush on my face.

He nodded and turned to face the non-flying birds once again. We passed sometime, I'm not sure how much, in silence.

"(y/n)!/Sakuma!" we blurted, turning to face each other at the exact same time, our faces turned beetle red at the event and at the closeness of our bodies (I could say faces but that wouldn't be completely true, since I was'nt looking up, so I was actually facing his chest, though it's still embarrassing). I looked up at him, through my bangs, since I was a little afraid to fully face him.

He brought his hand to my chin, tilting my head up, I put my hands on his chest for support as we both started leaning in. I closed my eyes as he closed the space between us and his arms surrounded me, holding me in place.

I have no idea how long it lasted, but we only parted after what it seemed like hours for our lungs were pleading for air.

Even after the kiss ended, he didn't let go of me. Our foreheads were touching and our eyes were still closed as my hands remained on his chest and one of his arms was still around my waist, his other hand was stroking my cheek. I could still feel his hot breath over my mouth.

"I love you!" we both said after catching our breath. I smiled and his lips claimed mine once more.

Next day – Royal Academy

I skipped around over to my classroom, receiving odd looks during the way. I didn't mind them at all, I was too happy about yesterday's event. I entered my classroom and started to make my way towards my sit, until I was pulled aside.

"We know you've gone on a date with Sakuma-san yesterday!" Yukino, one of my bfs, shot.

"Yeah! You have to tell us what happened!" Saori, my other bf, pleaded. I felt myself flush slightly and my finger touched my lip as a sign of nervousism.

"Uh, someone's blushing!" Yukino teased. "You're gonna tell us, or do we have to ask Sakuma-san himself?"

"No! I snapped, narrowing my eyes in ambarassment.

"What are you, girls, talking about?" Genda asked, popping outof god knows where.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Saori beat me to it: "(y/n)-chan and Sakuma-san have gone on a date!"

"I know, Sakuma told us!" He said. "But he didn't comment on anyrhing that happened!"

"Well, it's really none of our business, is it?" Sakiyama shrugged.

"No, it's not!" I muttered in a low voice.

"What was that?" Saori snapped.

"N-no-nothing..." I stuttered with a sweatdrop.

"Thought so!" she said.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone looked to see who was entering the classroom. It wasn't until they started to stare at said person that I noticed who it was, it was him. In a second, he was ambushed by Genda and my bestfriends.

"Tell us what happened!" they demanded, startling the cyan haired boy surrounded by them.

"I'm sorry, Jirou-kun! I have no idea how they found out." I stated, walking towards him.

"Did she just called him 'Jirou-kun'?" some people whispered, with their mouths agape.

"No matter!" Jirou answered me. "They were bound to find out anyway, right?" he stated, reaching for my hand and pulling me into an embrace.

"Iguess they were!" I giggled slightlybas he raised my head and lowered his own in order to place a kiss n my lips.

"Suppose they really are dating." Henmi commented with a grin. All the boys' eyes were wide in shock, snd all the girls were squealling in excitement at the sight.


	3. ferris wheel - fubuki shirou

I was walking down the corridor at Hakuren, my glasses on my face and books on my arms. I was happily humming a song to myself, and not noticing where I was going to, I ended up bumping into someone. The books, the glasses and myself fell to the ground. I let out a shriek as my body touched the ground with a loud thud. "Ah… (f/n)-san!? I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice panicked. "Sh-shi-shirou-san?" I stuttered, opening my eyes as a blush started to appear on my cheeks. "D-don't worry, it's okay!" I managed to say as the silver haired boy rushed over to my side to help me up. "You sure? I should be more aware when I'm walking, I'm really sorry!" he apologized, bending down to pick up the fallen books. "I'm fine, and I should be the one apologizing, I wasn't really paying attention!" I stated, starting to look for my glasses on the ground. He must have noticed my nervousness about the missing glasses, since he walked up to me and gently put the glasses on my face saying "Here!" I noticed at how close our faces were (he was taller, but bent down) and my cheeks flushed a light pink. "T-thank you!" I managed to say, closing my eyes for a moment. He took a few steps back, the books still on his arms, and appeared to be having a thinking fight with himself. I have to admit, it was cute seeing him in such a deep state. I chuckled lightly at the sight, and that seemed to bring him back to the real world. "(f/n), the team is going to the fair, would you like to come with us?" he asked, seemingly out of the nowhere. "Well… Yes, of course! But first, I have to take these books to the principal's office." I stated. I was about to take the books away from him, but he moved them away from me and shook his head. "Let me help you with that!" he offered with a smile, I nodded as he started walking. "But let me, at least, take a couple of books!" I pleaded, trotting after him. "There's no need for that, these are pretty light!" he stated, shooking his head at my request. I nodded and we made the rest of our way in silence. 15 minutes later "You're late, captain!" Matoro shot as me and Fubuki finally arrived to the fair's entrance. "(f/n)-chan, you comin' too?" Seiya asked. "Yes, I am! Shirou-san asked me if I wanted to come." I nodded. "Oh… Did he?" Hyoujou implied, I looked at him in confusion but he just shrugged it off. We entered the fair, and soon we parted in small groups, I ended up with Seiya, Hyoujou and Shirou. We got to go in almost all of the attractions, only the ferris-wheel was missing in the end. It was almost nighttime when the four of us approached said attraction. "Come on, we have to go! The sight must be wonderful…" I pleaded, again. "No way, I won't put a single finger inside that thing!" Hyoujou refused. "I'm terrified of heights." Seiya stated. I sighed at them. "And you?" I asked, turning to Shirou. "I suppose it won't hurt, right?!" he said, I smiled at this and grabbed his hand as we walked, side by side, to the ferris wheel. On the cabine(?) "Wow! Look at this, it's gorgeous…" I shot, gazing over Hokkaido. "Yes, it is!" Shirou stated, looking at him with a smile. I looked at him and frowned. "Why did you asked me to come?" I asked, turning around to fully face him. "I wanted to talk to you about… something!" he muttered, looking a bit nervous. "And what might that 'something' be?" I questioned. "I-I-I…" he was so red, I even started wondering if he was okay. "Are you feeling okay, Shirou-san? You look like you have fever or something." I said, placing my hand on his forehead. "I'm f-fine!" he assured, shooking his head and softly swatting my hand away. "I wa-want to t-tell you so-some-something!" "Go ahead…" I encouraged him, nodding. "You have to close your eyes first!" he stated. I just nodded as my eyes closed shut. "I like… this girl, and… I rea-really have n-no i-idea of wha-what I should d-do about it." He stated. I have to admit I was jealous, since I've had a crush on Shirou, like forever. "Just tell her, or do something to show her that." I muttered. "I'm sure she'll accept you!" "Do something… Like what? A kiss?" he wondered. "Yeah, something like that… I suppose…" I nodded, my voice barely above a whisper. "I see!" he nodded. I sensed him getting closer to me and felt him taking the glasses off of my face. But before I could ask him what he was doing, a pair of soft and cool lips were on mine. I was in shock for a few seconds, and then I did the only thing that came to my mind: kiss back. 


	4. AN

Next chapters should be Matatagi and Tsurugi! I'm working on them right now! 


	5. in disguise - tsurugi kyousuke

**Sophie: Okay, I'm reaaaaaally sorry about the delay, but here you have the so waited new chapter, and this time, my victim will be... Huh, who was it again?**

**Tenma: *sweatdrop* Ahah!**

**Tsurugi: You're the one who's supposed to know, not us! You're so dumb sometimes!**

**Sophie: Oi, Kyousuke-kun, there's no need to be mean! Oh that's right,... YOU're the next one!**

**Tsurugi: Me?! Why,... wasn't it supposed to be Matatagi?**

**Sophie: So you DO know, after all! But no, not Matatagi yet, I have no idea of what to write for him! *pout***

**Matatagi: What!? Why not? *sulks***

**Sophie: I have no idea! *sweatdrop***

**Tenma: Anyway, since they're not going to finish this any time soon, let's just start with the story!**

**Sophie: Hey, Tenma, I'm supposed to say that, not you! *runs after Tenma***

**Tsurugi; Matatagi: *sweatdrop***

**Matatagi: By the way, Sophie is going to use the dubbed names, being:**

**- Victor Blade - Tsurugi Kyousuke**

**- Mark Evans - Mamoru Endou**

**- Nelly - Natsumi Raimon**

**- Arion Sherwind - Matsukaze Tenma**

**- Skie Blue - Sorano Aoi**

**- Jean-Pierre 'JP' Lapin - Shinsuke**

**- Aitor Cazador - Kariya Masaki**

**- Lucian Dark - Kageyama Hikaru**

**- Subaru Honda - Kurumada Gouichi**

**- Hank - Ichino Nanasuke**

**- Adé Kébé - Hamano**

**- Eugene Peabody - Hayami Tsurumasa**

**- Michael Balzack - Kurama Norihito**

**- Jude Sharp - Yuuto Kido**

**- Celia - Haruna Otonashi**

**- Nathan Swift - Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**- Riccardo di Rigo - Takuto Shindou**

**- Gabríel 'Gabi' García - Kirino Ranmaru**

**(f/n) - first name**

**(h/c) - hair color**

**(e/c) - eye color**

**(f/c) - favorite color**

It was a new day on Raimon Jr. High. Everyone was on class already, but a particular first year classroom hadn't started with the classes yet. Why? Well, maybe we should go back a little on our timeline. The day before this one was a sunny Sunday on the town of Inazuma...

"We're finally finished." a certain brunette, aka Mark Evans, Raimon's coach, sighed in relief.

"Yeah... But we still have to take care of my entry on Raimon!" (f/n), Mark's little cousin, stated.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. You two deserve a rest after all the hardwork done!" Nelly suggested, having just returned from the groceries shop. The red haired smiled at the two exhausted soccer-lovers and got ready to head to Raimon. Just as she was about to leave, a girly voice called out to her.

"Nelly! Can you please register me as a boy? Please!" (f/n) begged, Nelly turned her eyes to her husband, silently asking for his opinion, Mark sighed.

"Why do you want to do that, (f/n)?" he asked.

"Well..." the (h/c) haired girl fidgeted a little. "You know I want to join the soccer club, not as a manager, but as a player... And in all the schools I've been so far, I've always been treated too differently for my liking! Even if these boys are different, I don't want to risk it!" she explained, barely even taking a breath. The two adults trade glances before diverting their gazes to the younger girl.

"Please, I'm only asking for a chance to play with others seeing me as an equal!" she pleaded yet again.

A sigh was heard from the male adult who was laying on the sofa. "Alright! I suppose a little lie like this can't hurt, right?!"

(f/n)'s eyes lit up with hope as she looked over at her cousin's wife.

"Very well!" Nelly nodded. "I'll put you under the name of Sato Evans, since I've always liked the name."

The youger of the three suddenly jumped up and hugged the two adults in both happiness and excitement.

And here we are, back to where we started, a new Monday, and a first class who hadn't started with the daily lessons yet. The reason why this class' lessons had yet to start had just entered the classroom and was now standing in front of the class.

"Present yourself!" the teacher ordered to the new student, a boy with girly features, (e/c) eyes framed by long eyelashes and (h/c) short hair, he was wearing the normal Raimon's male uniform. The new 'boy' noddedin acknowledgement of what the teacher had said.

- Reader's POV -

"My name is Sato Evans, your new classmate! Pleased to meet you all!" I said, trying to make my voice sound as different from my normal one as I could.

"Very well, you may sit beside Mr. Sherwind!" the teacher said. I nodded and a brown haired boy, who I assumed to be Sherwind, at the back of the room motioned to the sit beside him.

"Hey, I'm Arion Sherwind! say, do you play soccer?"he shot even before I had enough time to sit down.

"H-hai!" I stuttered with a sweatdrop.

"Arion, calm down! He's new." a blue haired girl sitting in front of me intervened. "My name's Skie Blue, nice to meet you, Sato!" she said, turning her attention to me.

"Nice to meet you too, Skie!" I answered, smilig softly.

Before the class was over, I was also presented to JP, a really short boy who was sitting in front of Arion, to Victor, a dark blue haired tall boy who was sitting on my other side, and Aitor, a teal haired boy who was sitting in front of Victor. Tha day went by pretty smoothly, I spent my time hanging around Skie, Arion and JP. I learned a huge deal about them and the school, and I even got to know a few of their teammates, I met Lucian (who was also in my class), Subaru, Hank, Adé, Eugene and Michael, but not once I mentioned my cousin.

The afternoon classes ended and, before I could say anything, I noticed myself standing in the Raimon's soccer training field (where Arion had dragged me to) feeling dizzy because of the velocity. I stumbled and fell, face to the ground.

"What happened here?" I recognised my cousin's voice. "Huh?! Sato, you okay?" he asked, noticing my laying form on the ground.

"Sure!" I spatted. "If you consider that being dragged through the whole school from one corner to the opposite one at god-knows-what-speed and feeling dizzy to the point of barely being able to stand is okay, then yes... I'm great!" I got up and smiled forcedly, everyone sweatdropped at my reaction.

"Eh, Sato, you know coach Evans?" JP asked in amazement.

"Hai, of course!" I nodded, smiling. _I can't believe they honestly didn't noticed my name!_ I thought.

"So, you're here to join, Sato?" Mark chuckled.

"Of course he is!" Arion shot.

"Ano... At least let me be myself answering, Arion." I muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Oi, Sherwind! Coach was asking Sato, not you." a boy, who I recognised as Michael, scolded.

"It's okay, Michael!" Mark assured, turning to me immediately after. "So...?"

"Hai! I'm here to join Raimon's soccer club, cous!" I answered with a smirk.

In that day I joined the soccer team and met every player and manager (I already knew the adults, remember?). I grew really close to all of them, including the cold ace striker and the team's extreme prankster.

At first, the secret was pretty easy to keep (I even arrived and left the practice a little earlier so I could change without anyone discovering), though I still wondered how in the world my (h/c) wig hadn't fly off my head on the first day when Arion had dragged me to the clubroom. The things were going fine, but then, after a few weeks, something clicked on my head and I started crushing on the one and only Victor Blade, that's it, the cold and distant ace striker had caught my heart. I always tried my best to hide it, ever since I noticed it.

- A few weeks later -

It was a sunny and hot Saturday, Mark and Nelly had gone out with Jude, Celia, Nathan and a few others. I was going back home from a little walk to the groceries shop, just as I was about to shut the door closed, a group of four boys, who I knew all too well, appeared on my doorstep. Arion, Victor and JP looked just as shocked as I was, Aitor, on his turn, sent me a knowing smirk without the others noticing (you'll understand why later).

"Excuse me..." Arion's voice brought me back to the real world.

"Yes, m-may I h-help you?" I smiled nervously while trying, in vain, not to stutter.

"Is Sato home?" JP asked.

"N-no, he has gone out w-with Mark an-nd... he others?!" I answered, though it sounded more as if it was a question.

"Oh, okay! I'm Arion Sherwind by the way, and you?"Arion said.

"I'm (f/n) Evans, Sato's sister!" I presented myself. "A-ah, do you want me to deliver him a message or... something?" my voice seemed to be getting lower with every word I said.

"No, we just wanted to know if he wanted to go to the riverbank to a little kick about, but... nevermind then." he stated. Victor sent me a strange look, causing me to blush a little.

"O-okay! Bye, then..." I muttered, my blush a little too evident on my face.

"Bye!" they waved.

- Next Monday -

"Oi, Sato!" Victor called.

"Hai! What is it?" I asked, trying my harder not to blush, seeing as we were still on the changing room and he hadn't his shirt on yet, it IS a pretty difficult task.

"You never told us you had a sister." he stated, arching an eyebrow.

"W-well, it n-never see-emed n-necess-sary, d-did it?" I stuttered, trying to supress a heavy blush.

"Is she in Raimon?" the ace striker inquired.

"W-why so interested in her, a-anyw-way?" I asked, trying not to squeek.

"Nothing, really! She's... cute, just that." he shrugged. "So?" he insisted, not willing to let the matter slide.

"She goes t-to other school." I answered. "But, cute, you say? Man, this is my sister we're talking about!" I blurted, my voice a little (a lot) more high pitched than planned, and failing to sound as an overprotective brother (as it had been my intention), releasing a nervous laugh in the end.

Victor sweatdropped, while, unknown to any of us, a certain evil teal haired deffender was hearing our conversation and plotting evil embarassing plans on his master prankster mind.

- 2 weeks later - Tuesday - soccer practice -

"Alright boys, join in groups of 3. 2 will have to find a way to keep the other from getting the ball." my cousin instructed.

"Hai!" we all nodded.

And here I was, thinking about who I should stay with, until I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I turned around to face...

"Oi, _Sato,_ why don't you stay with me and _Victor_? I mean, you're _both_ forwards and I'm a deffender, I think it would be a good group for this kind of training." the teal haired prankster suggested, I frowned but, seeing as I didn't really came up with a reason to refuse, I eventually agreed.

Everything was going wonderfully, until... Aitor tripped me, causing me to fall into Victor, _both_, mine and his faces started burning. I knew it, I knew tha boy was up to something, I saw _that_ smile of his when he asked me to train with them. How did I know he was up to something like **this,** you ask? Well...

- Flashback - 4 weeks ago - Friday -

- Aitor's POV -

I've been noticing something lately, Sato has been acting strange around Victor for a while, it's very suspicious indeed. I wonder... What is that boy hiding?

I entered the clubroom and noticed two things:

- First: the room had no one in it;

- Second: Sato's bag was on the table, completely unguarded.

Of course, the second fact called my attention the most. If I took just a little peek to the bag, maybe I'd be able to find out what our coach's little cousin has been hiding this whole time.

And so I did! After making sure that there was no one around, I opened his bag and rumaged through his belongings until I discovered a small (f/c) book with the word 'Diary' on the cover. I smirked, luckily for me, the diary had no locket keeping it closed. I opened the small book and started reading:

_'Everyday it gets harder to hide this from the boys, and this crush I developed on Victor is not helping at all... What should I do?_

_I can't just go to them and say: "Hey, guys! You know something? I'm a girl!", can I? No! Of course not, that would be weird. And besides, if I did that I'd loose all the friends I've made,... I don't want that!'_

Before I could finish reading, I heard the door behind me opening.

- Reader's POV -

I was about to go home, but remembered i left my bag on the clubroom. I entered the room to see Aitor standing by my bag with his hands hidden behind his back. I shrugged off the fearful look he directed me and moved to pick my bag up, just to find it open. My eyes widened, the teal haired boy clumsily stumbled away from me and I noticed what he had been hiding from me... my diary!

I uncounsciously made a move to take the (f/c) book from him, he didn't try to stop me.

"What did you read?" I asked, my voice trembling a little.

"Just your little secret!" he shrugged.

"Wich one?" I demanded.

"Both!" he answered, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Aitor, you can't tell this, to anyone! Please!" I begged, my eyes widening even more.

- Back to the Present time -

He didn't tell anything, but he kept on teasing me, especially because of my second secret: my crush on our ace striker. Anyway...

Aitor tripped me, me and Tsurugi fell.

"Oh, gomen, Sato! I didn't mean to make you fall!" Aitor fakely apologised.

"I'm sure you didn't!" I growled, glaring at him, though I'm sure I didn't look as threatening as I wished because of the huge blush on my face.

Every and each soccer club's member paused to watch the scene. Victor quickly got up to his feet, hiding his own blush (you'll understand later on WHY is HE blushing!). I tried to stand, but immediately fell down again, my foot was hurting.

"Ow..." I whimpered as I crashed against the ground.

"Oi, Sato!" Lucian called.

"Are you okay?" Riccardo asked. Their voices were sounding distant as an agonizing pain started spreading on my torso.

I felt someone helping me sit up, I looked up to see Arion, I tried to give him a smile, but a shot of pain on my side made me brace myself. The boys, and the girls, were trying to talk to me, I could see their mouths moving, I could see their troubled and panicked looks and expressions, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Lats thing I know, darkness washed over me.

- 3rd Person's POV -

Mark saw a huge commotion and rushed over to his players.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Coach!" Skie called.

"Sato fell and was cluthcing to his torso!" Gabi explained. Mark's eyes widened at this and the sight of his fainted cousin being supported by Arion.

"Celia! Call an ambulance, tell them it's an emergency; I'll call Nelly!" the Raimon's coach shouted to the assistant.

"Right away, Mark!" the blue haired woman nodded.

- 2 hours later - Hospital's waiting room -

"Coach, is there something we should know about Sato?" Riccardo inquired.

"Please, tell us what happened, coach!" Arion pleaded.

"Well, you see..." Mark started, but was interrupted by a doctor approaching them.

"Are you here for Miss Evans?" the doctor asked, causing the adults to nod in response.

"You can go see her now!" the doctor announced.

"I'll go with Celia first, Mark! I know you have to clarify some things." Nelly told her husband, getting a simple nod as answer. Both women followed the doctor to (f/n)'s room.

"_**Miss Evans,**_ coach? What did he meant?" Hank asked.

"Are you actually asking that? I think it's pretty obvious!" Victor stated.

"What do you mean, Victor?" Lucian asked.

"Don't you get it? Sato isn't who you think he is!" the ace striker explained.

"So, you know..." Mark muttered. Victor simply nodded while Aitor said:

"Sato is (f/n)!"

"But isn't (f/n), Sato's sister?" JP wondered.

"That was just a story for cover!" Victor esplained with a sweatdrop.

"I don't get it!" Arion sighed.

"I think they're trying to say that (f/n) and Sato are the same person!" Jade suggested.

"You mean, like someone with two personalities!?" Both Arion and JP shot, everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Let me explain!" Mark interrupted. "Sato is a façade, a character that (f/n) made up so she could play football with everyone seeing her as an equal." he explained.

"Oh, I get it now!" Arion commented.

"We all do, but that still doesn't explain what happened to hi... I mean, to her on the pitch!" Gabi stated.

"that's because of an old injury. I guess she got hurt because she had bad landing after she tripped! Mark explained. "By the way, how do the two of you know about (f/n)'s secret?" he asked to both Victor and Aitor.

"I... kinda read her... diary?!" the teal haired deffender stuttered, receiving a few odd looks.

"I got weird replies when I asked about _his sister _and decided to confront _him _about the strange behaviour!" Victor shrugged. " **He **turned out to be a **her.**"

- Flashback - 2 weeks ago (Monday) - 7pm -

- Victor's POV -

I watched as Sato was sitting by the river. I've been noticing for a while now, he has been acting different lately. I know that boy is hiding something, and I am going to find out what exactly is he hiding.

- 3rd Person's POV -

"Oi, Sato!" the dark blue haired male called, causing his teammate to jump in surprise.

"V-Victor! What do y-you wa-ant?" Sato said while trying, in vain, to keep his voice steady.

"I want answers!" the ace striker replied. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Sato muttered, surprising the dark blue head with the girly voice.

"W-what happened to your voice?" Victor asked.

"M-my voice? Nothing, nothing at all, this is my normal voice, Victor! You're imagining things!" Sato blurted.

"You're hiding something! What is it?" the ace striker demanded.

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" Sato whispered loud enough for only the two of them to taller of the two couldn't seem to find words to answer.

Suddenly, out of the nowhere, a strong gust of wind blew past them, taking a (h/c) wig away from its owner.

"Y-you!?" Victor uttered and launched himself to hug the girl in front of him. She looked taken aback, but returned the sweet gesture.

"Thank goodness!" the boy sighed.

"Why?" the (e/c) eyed girl inquired. He pulled away just enough to be able to look her in the eyes and offer her a relieved smile.

"Because this means I didn't fell for a boy!" he stated.

"You mean..." she started, her eyes widening with each second.

"I love you, (f/n)!" the ace striker whispered, leaning in ever so slowly, until his lips captured the lips of his teammate in a sweet, tender kiss that lasted for a few minutes.

"I love you too, Victor!" she confessed, her eyes still closed and their foreheads touching, while their bodies molded together perfectly on their warm, loving embrace. They both smiled, and the bo's lips claimed once again the lips of his now lover.

- Back to the Present time -

"So, her wig flew off! And then, what happened?" Arion pleaded.

"N-nothing! She just told me the truth!" Victor assured, avoiding every gaze with his eyes, a little tint of pink on his cheeks.


	6. kirino ranmaru

Just another day for the Raimon soccer team, just another day that passed painfully slow until the time for practice arrived. Well... for the soccer team except for 2 particular individuals: Kariya was feeling sick and stayed at the orphanage; (f/n), his twin, was paying for her brother's pranks (whether accidental or not, it did not matter) as usual, but today Kariya wasn't there to protect her from any incoming hits.

The time for the soccer club's practice had come, but something bothered the present managers...  
>"Where's (fn)?" Midori snapped. "We really could use her help right now!"  
>"I don't know..." muttered Aoi. "She said she was going to the bathroom and would catch up to us in a minute. She should be here already..."<br>"That is nothing like her, she never skips practice." Akane commented as she took yet another picture of her beloved Virtuoso.  
>Merely a couple of meters away, the conversation had caught the attention of a certain pink-haired defender who had been talking to both Sangoku and Amagi about possible tactics the defense could use.<br>'So (f/n) vanished, did she...?' Kirino thought. Excusing himself, said defender abandoned the conversation and sneaked his way out of the stadium without anyone's notice.  
>"If I was a 1st year girl with a prankster twin brother... Where would I be?" he muttered to himself, beginning to walk as his arms crossed and his hand took his chin in a pensive manner.<p>

"I'll catch up in a minute, just need to go to the bathroom!" said the (h/c) head to her friends.  
>"Alright, we'll go on ahead. See you in the clubroom!" Aoi acknowledged, moving ahead accompanied by the boys (Tenma, Shinsuke and Hikaru).<br>Happily, (f/n) skipped her way to the bathroom while quietly humming to her favourite song.  
>A couple of minutes passed...<br>With her books still tightly gripped to her chest, (f/n) was on her way to the pitch, but...  
>"No big brother today, eh, midget?" a strong mocking voice cackled, a voice the girl knew all too well by now...<br>Looking up, (e/c) orbs locked with bright red ones. Kaito, a tall scrawny 3rd year, leader of the school's 'bad boys', stood blocking her way, his arms crossed as he stared down at her. Intimated by the bullies surrounding her, the (h/c) tightened her grip on the books and directed her trembling gaze to the ground.  
>Harsh glare, Kaito forced (fn) to look him in the eye.  
>"Where's your brother?" he demanded, venom dripping from every single word.<br>"Home..." she mumbled in a low voice, trying her best to look away from the ebony haired boy.  
>"Hm... Home you say... Well, if we can't deliver the message directly to him, then we'll just have to send it through his beloved sister!" he smirked, red pools glinting maliciously.<br>Then, out of a sudden, his unseen fist collided with the girl's stomach, sending her in a small flight backwards. In a second, (f/n) and everything she had been holding was splayed on the ground. Laughter erupted from the group of males, alongside several strings of curses and insults directed at the girl as several other blows were delivered. The pained whimpers that left the (colour) lips though, were not enough to make them stop.

A pained sound, a whine reached Kirino's ears as it echoed in the school's large corridors.  
>"That voice..." muttered the defender, blue eyes widened in recognition as he took off running towards the source of the agonizing sounds.<p>

The torture continued... Tears ran down (s/c) cheeks, books and notebooks were stepped on, new dark bruises took form upon (s/c) skin...  
>"That is enough! Let go of her!" Kirino demanded, fuming at the displayed scene.<br>Startled, the bullies vanished from sight; their experience told them that, apart from Kariya and Tsurugi, where a soccer player went, others were soon to follow (not that this was the case). Unaffected by the yell, the 1st year remained curled up in a whimpering ball; blue eyes narrowed at the notice of this.  
>Kirino tried to reach out for the girl, but she inched away with a pained gasp; this process kept repeating itself, until the pink head concluded that he needed a different approach.<br>"(F/n)-chan, it's only me, Kirino..." he murmured quietly, silently kneeling down beside the manager.  
>At last, (ec) orbs gazed up at him, her sight blurred with tears.  
>"K-Kirino-senpai..." her voice cracked as she teared up once again.<br>Gently, the 2nd year embraced the girl and petted her (h/l) hair as she cried into his shoulder while tightly gripping his shirt.  
>"It's alright now, you're safe with me." he hushed.<br>Nearly an hour had passed when, finally, the sobs and whines died down. (F/n) fell asleep in the security of the older student's arms.  
>"At least you're not crying anymore...!" Kirino joked in a sigh, picking up the younger girl and walking back to the stadium.<p>

"There you are! Practice is over." stated Shindou, the only remaining member of the club for the day. "I was starting to worry a bit."  
>Turning around in order to face his bestfriend, the musician's eyes widened.<br>"Is that (f/n)?" demanded the captain, worried.  
>"She was being beaten up by Kaito and his thugs when I got there." Kirino promptly responded.<br>"How is she?" asked the brunette, his visage narrowing at the sight of the several now noticeable cuts and bruises that covered her arms and legs.  
>"I'm not sure, but I think it's best to take her to a doctor!" answered the blue eyed defender.<br>After a moment thinking, the Virtuoso acceded;  
>"Let's go to my house! My parents are overseas, but she'll be more comfortable and I can request a doctor immediately.<p>

(F/n) occupied one of the several guestrooms... Shindou called the doctor; Kirino called Kariya...  
>Soon enough, despite still being sick, the older twin arrived in the company of Midorikawa Ryuuji; the duo arrived mere minutes after the doctor.<br>The Takuto heir led Midorikawa to the girl and the physician, leaving the 2 defenders behind in the living room.

"What happened?" the youngest out of the two inquired.  
>Not sure about the entire story, Kirino told his teammate all he knew.<br>As the responsibles' names were revealed, Kariya's posture changed completely... fists clenched, teeth gritted, eyes dangerously narrowed glinted with rage, stiffened posture... The changes were rather noticeable to the 2nd year.  
>"You know something." Kirino stated, causing the junior to give away a slight nod.<br>"This happened because I wasn't there... She probably took the blame for something again. Either that or that bastard wanted to 'send me a message'!" stated the teal haired boy, his voice grim. "Whatever the case, this happened because I failed to protect her... I was the only one who could've kept this from happening and I wasn't there!"  
>"Do you really believe that?" Kirino urged. "That you're the only one who could've helped?"<br>"We only have each other...!" Kariya blurted.  
>"If that's the case, then tell me why I left mid-practice to go look for her..."<br>"People cannot be trusted..."  
>"KARIYA!" snapped the older of the two. "Whether you believe it or not, you and (fn) are not alone. The whole team has your back! You have friends, people who care about you two!"  
>The 1st year gazed away.<br>"I went to look for your sister because-"  
>"Because you like her." Kariya completed.<br>"How did you...?" stuttered out the pink head, blue eyes wide with surprise.  
>"You're not very good at hiding it, senpai~!" mocked the prankster.<br>Kirino was about to retort, but a familiar voice cut him off:  
>"That is indeed true!"<br>"Senpai!/Shindou!" exclaimed the duo, suddenly turning towards their captain.  
>"How is... I-I mean... I have no idea what you're talking about...!" muttered the older defender, a light blush taking over his features.<br>"She has quite a few cuts and bruises, the doctor bandaged her up. She's alright, only asleep for now!" stated the brunette, answering his bestfriend's half question before returning to the matter at hand. "And yes, Kirino, you make a most terrible job at conceiling your feelings!" he chuckled.  
>A defeated sigh abandoned the pink head's lips.<br>Silence fell upon the trio, a silence that remained for minutes, until Kariya spoke up:  
>"You should tell her."<br>"W-what makes you say that?!" Kirino blurted in shock.  
>"None of your business!" retorted the younger defender, sticking his tongue out, before falling silent once again.<br>"I agree!" defended the pianist.  
>"Eh!? You too Shindou...?"<br>The brunette nodded vehemently at this.  
>With a sigh and a pat on the back from his bestfriend, the blue eyed boy started on his way up the pristine stairway.<p>

A pale hand stood motionless upon a golden doorknob...  
>"What am I doing...?" sighed the Raimon defender before opening the room's door.<br>In the room, (f/n) laid down, silvery white sheets covered her form; Midorikawa sat on a chair beside the bed, arms and legs crossed as his eyes gazed away from the motionless body to fix themselves upon the newcomer.  
>"Midorikawa-san..." Kirino muttered, lightly shifting out of nervousness.<br>Dark ebony eyes shone knowingly as thin lips flashed a small smile at the young boy. Midorikawa walked up to the boy, his hand dropping upon the younger player's left shoulder.  
>"Treat her well!" said the green head before leaving.<br>Before Kirino had the chance to react or notice, the adult vanished...  
>The pink haired male sat on the bed beside the girl. Gently, he caressed her hand as his thoughts came flooding all at once; blue eyes softly closed.<br>"They're right... I really do love you a lot." he sighed. "But how can I tell you...?"  
>"You already did!" a familiar voice echoed sweetly.<br>Finding himself at a loss of words, the boy lowered his gaze: a pair of shining (e/c) pools stared directly into his eyes.  
>"(F-fn)..." he stuttered nervously. "I-I... I'm sorry... I didn't know you were awake..."  
>"Senpai...?" she called sweetly.<br>"Yes...?" he acknowledged, already fearing the rejection.  
>"I have to tell you a secret... Can you please get really really really close?" she begged.<br>Curious at the unexpected reaction, Kirino nodded absently and did as he was told. Barely a centimeter away from each other, a bright tone of pink spread across cheeks, noses, ears...  
>"What is this secret you wanted me to know?" asked the 2nd year, his voice barely above a whisper.<br>"I only wanted to say that... I love you too..." whispered back (f/n).  
>"Then... Masaki (fn), will you be my girlfriend?" he asked rather loudly, holding her right hand in his.  
>"Yes, yes, yes!" she beamed, throwing herself onto his arms.<p>

"I love you!"  
>"I love you too!"<p> 


End file.
